Platonic
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: Semi-Canon/Ino menunggunya, hingga Shikamaru kembali dari Suna, dengan sebuah kabar/Ia menyakiti lelaki itu lewat Sai, dulu/Kini sebaliknya/Dulu kau mencintai terlalu cepat, sementara aku terlalu terlambat/Persahabatan platonik itu berakhir/For SIVE 2012.


**DISCLAIMER:** All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha Inc. The plot is the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Special for** Sukie 'Suu' Foxie and SIVE 2012_

_**Warning (s)**: Drama, OOC, semi-canon, angst._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLATONIC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**04 November**

Saat itu kulihat Shikamaru berdiri di tempat yang sama seperti setahun lalu. Berada di sekitar pohon apel di pinggiran danau tak jauh dari hutan Nara yang menjadi satu tempat favorit kami berdua. Senyumku terkembang, tatkala ia melambaikan tangannya balik padaku. Kupercepat langkah kakiku, tak peduli butir-butir pasir melukai telapak kakiku yang telanjang di atas pesisir pantai.

Satu tahun, dan akhirnya ia datang.

Kubilang aku akan menunggunya, ia tahu, dan aku tak pernah mengingkari janjiku. Maka dari itu, dengan hati penuh ribuan harapan, kuminta ia datang ke tempat ini, danau ini, kenangan kami yang tak pernah berubah meski fisik kami berbeda dari tahun-tahun yang telah lewat. Aku berlari kecil, dan payung tipis berwarna kuning cerah di tangan kananku segera aku lipat begitu kakiku sampai di tempat Shikamaru berpijak.

"Aku merindukanmu, Tuan Pemalas."

Begitu kalimat picisan yang keluar dari mulutku ketika berlari tadi. Dan saat kudengar bibirnya melantunkan hal yang sama, rona hangat berhasil menjalar di pipi pucatku yang terterpa sinar matahari.

"Jangan pergi lagi, Pemalas," ucapku manja. Ia kenal betul bagaimana caraku merajuk, dan biasanya ia akan luluh—sama seperti dulu. _Biasanya_.

"Aku hanya melanjutkan perjalanan."

"Aku sudah menunggumu untuk pulang." Kalimat itu terlontar tanpa ragu. Ia tahu aku menunggunya. Mengucapkannya sekali lagi tak akan mengubah apa pun. Bukan main senangnya saat aku membayangkan bahwa ia akan benar-benar kembali ke Konoha. Maka aku tak akan perlu menunggu—tak akan ada lagi yang perlu menunggu.

"Terima kasih sudah menunggu. Akan tetapi, aku tahu ke mana aku harus pulang."

Saat ia merespons ucapanku dengan kalimat barusan, senyum di bibirku terkembang. Ia tak keberatan aku menunggunya, kan? "Padaku?" tanyaku senang. Aku senang menggodanya. Biasanya ia akan tersenyum padaku. Aku hapal betul sifatnya. _Ia sahabatku._

Shikamaru tersenyum. Di saat yang sama ia mengusap pangkal jari manisnya—sebuah cincin tersemat di sana. Platina.

Shikamaru tersenyum padaku—seperti dugaanku, namun entah kenapa, senyumku musnah begitu saja. Cincin? Dia tidak… meninggalkanku untuk orang lain, kan?

"Shikamaru?"

"Aku … tak pernah memintamu menungguku, Ino. Aku punya … tempat pulang yang lain. Seseorang yang lain."

Demi Tuhan dan bumi tempatku berpijak sekarang, aku yakin jantungku kehilangan beberapa detakannya saat ia melontarkan ucapannya.

Shikamaru tersenyum. Tetap tersenyum—seolah ia bahagia. Ia tahu perasaanku padanya selama ini, sampai sekarang. Dan aku tahu perasaannya padaku, dulu. Semudah itu ia melakukannya? Aku menunggunya, ia tahu itu. Ia kini bersama perempuan lainnya, sementara aku tak pernah tahu. Dan kini aku hanya berdiri, diam, dan sadar betapa bodohnya aku selama ini. setahun, tidak, bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Aku datang ke Konoha, karena calon istriku punya urusan dengan Hokage," jelasnya.

Masa bodoh! Aku tak ingin mendengarnya.

"Kami akan menikah, paling tidak tiga bulan lagi."

"Begitu, ya?" Suaraku bergetar, tapi aku tak yakin kalau ia akan menyadarinya. Kalaupun ia tahu, ia akan berpura-pura tak tahu.

"Dia benar-benar mencintaiku. Dan aku … mencintai dia."

_Kenapa ia berpura-pura tak menganggap keberadaan perasaanku yang sudah jelas baginya?_

"Selamat, ya… Shikamaru."

_Dan aku berpura-pura mengamininya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kami berdua duduk di atas tepian rumput, dengan pandangan yang sama-sama mengarah pada danau yang membiru. Beberapa bagian tangan dan kakiku yang tak terlindung oleh dedaunan di atas pohon yang menaungi kami diterpa cahaya matahari, membuat kulitku berkilauan—begitu juga Shikamaru. Lelaki itu tenang, padahal dulu, ia akan sama banyak bicaranya denganku, setidaknya … menanggapiku atau mengajakku bicara ketika aku kehilangan suara seperti sekarang. Harusnya aku pun bisa mencari sebuah topik pembicaraan, tapi dengan hati yang patah seperti ini? Bau garam dari keringatku menguar di penciumanku. Kering rasanya.

"Kau akan datang ke pernikahanku?"

Aku tak menoleh. Aku tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu. Membayangkan ia berdiri mengucap janji pernikahan saja membuatku ingin menangis. Isi dadaku bergetar, dan diam-diam, ujung jemari tanganku mulai gemetar. "Menurutmu?"

"Aku harap kamu datang, Ino. Kau teman perempuan terdekatku," jawabnya," sahabatku."

Hubungan kami pada awalnya adalah sebuah persahabatan.

Dan pada akhirnya semua tetap sama. Persahabatan yang platonik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Riak air terlihat di atas permukaan air danau yang berkilauan. Pandanganku silau, tapi aku hampir tak pernah memejamkan kedua mataku. Aku hampir ketakutan—takut kalau saat aku memejamkan mataku barang sejenak, air akan tumpah dari sana ketika aku membuka mata.

Bukan pertemuan semacam ini yang kuimpikan bertahun-tahun lamanya. Kukira ia akan benar-benar datang padaku membawa sebuah cinta lama yang kata orang tak akan pernah usang. Cinta yang seperti itulah yang membuatku yakin untuk menunggunya kembali ke tempat yang sama—padaku. Tapi kabar yang dibawanya jauh lebih buruk dari apa yang bisa kubayangkan.

Aku tak bisa seperti ini.

Diam-diam, kutekan tombol telepon genggamku di balik saku _cardigan_ yang kukenakan. Tak sampai lima detik, sebuah dering lagu terdengar dari sana. Aku sempat melirik Shikamaru, hanya sedetik, lalu kembali melanjutkan kepura-puraanku yang kini menjadi satu-satunya hal yang bisa kutunjukkan padanya.

"Halo, Sakura? Kenapa?"

Tak pernah ada suara _partner_ kerjaku di seberang sana. Monolog itu terjalin dari bibirku saja. Setelah beberapa kalimat sandiwara, aku menoleh pada Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, aku harus pergi. Kamu masih ingat Sakura, kan?" candaku.

"Tentu saja, aku belum sepikun itu."

"Sepertinya sedang ada masalah di rumah sakit. Sebagai _partner_ yang baik, aku harus segera ke sana." Kupaksakan diriku tersenyum lalu aku bangkit dan berdiri. Tanpa menunggu respons Shikamaru, kukenakan alas kakiku dengan cepat. "Kau masih ingat arah rumah sakit Konoha, kan?"

Kulihat Shikamaru mendongak dan mengangguk.

"Datanglah ke toko bungaku, ada Moegi di sana yang sedang membantu toko selama musim ini. Akademi sedang sepi sekarang. Mungkin kau berminat membahas soal hiasan-hiasan bunga untuk pernikahanmu nanti."

"Oke, terima kasih."

Aku mendesah, sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan menggumamkan satu bait pelan, "Sama-sama."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah jauh kakiku melangkah cepat. Sisa-sisa tanah yang melekat di permukaan telapaknya masih dapat kurasakan—menyakiti langkahku. Angin berembus kencang, mengacak sebagian sisi rambut pirangku. Aku tak peduli. Yang kulakukan hanya melangkah, terus melangkah sampai aku tak bisa mencium lagi bau air dan kolaborasinya dengan angin yang disajikan danau.

Helai angin yang membelai sisi lenganku membuatku menggigil. Kedua tanganku terangkat sesaat untuk mengusapnya lalu kembali kuturunkan. Jalanan Konoha sedang ramai. Mungkin semuanya sibuk dengan hari kasih sayang—hari _Valentine_—yang akan datang.

Aku tak tertarik.

Kaki ini tak mau berhenti. Ia terus melangkah tak peduli berapa banyak bahu yang bertabrakan dengan bahuku—milik orang-orang yang berpapasan denganku.

"_Hey_!"

Kudengar teriakan tak senang dari seseorang yang barusan berpapasan denganku.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja!"

Mungkin seorang turis dari luar Konoha. Tapi aku tak tertarik untuk menoleh. Aku hanya terus berjalan, memikirkan hardikannya barusan. _Apa aku baik-baik saja? Tidak. Aku jauh dari kata baik-baik saja._

Aku sedang tak baik-baik saja.

Perlahan, butiran air hangat membuyarkan pandanganku. Langkah kakiku memelan, seiring dengan banyaknya butir-butir air mata yang jatuh dan bertabrakan di atas bumi yang kulewati.

Tapi tangisan itu tak menghentikan langkahku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**05 November**

Aku mengundang Sakura datang ke rumahku. Bangunan ini sepi sejak orang tuaku mengangkat kakinya dari rumah ini bertahun-tahun lalu—membiarkan aku hidup mandiri dan konsentrasi tinggal di bangunan toko bunga. Tak ada tawa yang menggema di tempat ini begitu lama. Bertahun-tahun yang kulihat hanyalah bayangan diriku sendiri yang asyik membayangkan bagaimana masa depanku bersama Shikamaru—jika kami benar-benar bersama.

Bayangan itu selalu dibuai oleh impian yang pada akhirnya takkan pernah terwujud.

Saat aku datang dengan segelas jus jeruk, Sakura sedang sibuk menghidupkan sebuah video di layar televisi dari kaset rekaman yang ia bawa. Ia tahu aku sedang suntuk. Kuminta ia datang, dan perempuan itu menyanggupinya. Ia bilang ia membawa rekaman milik Naruto warisan Jiraiya, tentang sebuah prosesi pernikahan beberapa tahun lalu di desa lain yang begitu meriah—yang kata Sakura bisa membuatnya ikut tersenyum saat menontonnya.

Aku tak membantah.

"_**In danger or safety, for the better or the worse, in health and sickness, I'll always be by your side**_."

Sumpah pernikahan—dengan dasar cinta.

"Bohong," desahku lelah.

Sakura menoleh cepat. Agaknya ia mendengar ucapanku barusan. Aku menghela napas pelan, menatap baik-baik mata Sakura.

"Seseorang pernah kutahu mencintaiku, _Forehead_. Tapi ia tak ada di sisiku. Saat kami menjadi sahabat, kami selalu ada untuk satu sama lain. Saat kami saling jatuh cinta, kami justru terpisah."

Sakura termangu, "Saling mencintai?"

"Dia terlalu cepat mencintaiku, dan aku terlambat mencintainya."

Sakura paham. Mungkin dengan melihat mataku, ia tahu aku telah lelah menangis semalam.

"Bagaimana…," desahku, "bagaimana caramu untuk merelakan semuanya? Kau dulu pernah mencintai Sasuke, kan? Beri tahu aku."

Sakura mendesah, "Mungkin karena aku tahu, ia tak mencintaiku sebesar aku mencintainya."

"Shikamaru pernah mencintaiku, dan meski terlambat, aku mengakui padanya bahwa aku akan menantinya. Semua sudah kujalani. Aku menunggunya, untuk hitungan tahun. Namun tiba-tiba, perasaannya teralih pada orang lain. Ia pergi ke Suna untuk urusan diplomat. Kukira tak akan ada yang berubah, tapi aku salah."

Iris mataku bergetar. Dan ketika Sakura menyadarinya, perempuan itu menggenggam tanganku erat-erat.

"Kau tidak benar-benar mencintai Sasuke. Karena itulah sekarang kau bisa melanjutkan hidupmu dengan mencintai Naruto. Shikamaru juga sama. Ia bisa memilih perempuan lain, karena ia memang tak pernah benar-benar mencintaiku. Hubungan kami hanya sebatas … persahabatan yang platonik."

Kulihat Sakura mendesah.

"Aku mencintainya, _Forehead_. Dan aku tak yakin apa aku benar-benar bisa melupakannya."

"Kau belum mencobanya."

"Empat tahun hingga sekarang, aku mencintainya."

"…"

"Kalau ia benar mencintaiku, harusnya ia tetap menungguku, kan? Harusnya ia memberiku waktu. Karena saat aku benar-benar memilihnya—tapi ia meninggalkanku. Aku tak bisa begitu saja melupakannya. Kalau berpaling bisa begitu mudahnya, sama seperti yang ia lakukan, tak akan pernah ada orang bunuh diri ketika hatinya patah."

Aku tahu aku egois.

"Pergi ke Suna lalu menemukan penggantiku dengan segampang itu. Kau tahu, yang namanya cinta tidak berjalan semudah itu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Love doesn't work that way too easy.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**10 November**

Kudengar dari Naruto, pernikahan Shikamaru akan dilakukan bulan Mei. Aku tak menanyakannya lebih lanjut. Aku benar-benar tak peduli.

Tanpa sengaja, aku menemukan sosok Shikamaru di lobi rumah sakit. Mungkin ia datang untuk menemui Naruto. Kulihat di tangannya, sebuah tas tangan wanita bersemayam. Kuperkirakan, ia datang dengan calon istrinya.

Terlambat jika aku berpura-pura tak melihat Shikamaru, karena ia terlanjur menatapku dari ujung tangga.

Bahkan untuk tersenyum pun aku tak mampu.

Saat kami masih di akademi dulu, kami akan menghabiskan hari-hari menjelang akhir tahun untuk merencanakan acara malam tahun baru, hingga urusan hari kasih sayang yang baginya selalu _mendokusai_. Tapi pada akhirnya itu hanyalah kisah lama. Kisah yang telah usang keberadaannya.

"Aku harap kau datang nantinya."

"Benarkah?"

Shikamaru mengangguk pelan. Lobi gedung ini luas, tak banyak orang berlalu lalang setelah jam makan siang. Maka aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya di sini—semua hal yang tak pernah tuntas kusampaikan di danau, kini akan kuakhiri di sini.

"Kau yakin menginginkanku datang?"

Shikamaru berjengit. Satu alisnya naik. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Aku bisa saja mengacaukan acara pernikahanmu, Shikamaru. Jangan pura-pura tak tahu."

Ia terdiam.

"Kau tahu aku menunggumu."

"Aku tak pernah memintamu untuk menungguku."

"Dan aku tak pernah memintamu untuk mencintaiku, dari awal."

Semuanya hancur, persahabatanku dengannya.

"Kalau kau tak pernah mencintaiku, aku tak akan pernah mencoba untuk menyadari perasaanmu. Aku tak akan berpisah dengan Sai karena aku terlalu sering memikirkanmu. Aku tak akan menunggumu layaknya perempuan bodoh," desahku cepat, "bahkan meski aku tahu kau tak pernah memintanya."

Kami mencari kesalahan untuk dikambinghitamkan.

"Harusnya kau tak bertunangan dengannya saat itu. Ini semua terjadi karena kau memilih Sai saat itu! Sai … yang mirip dengan Sasuke!"

Giliranku bungkam.

"Apa kau bisa mengembalikan perasaanku yang kau sakiti waktu itu, Ino? Aku tak mungkin terus menjadi laki-laki bodoh yang terus menunggumu! Kau bisa mengembalikan semuanya? Bagaimana dengan perasaanku? Kenapa kau selalu merepotkanku!"

Dan aku menamparnya.

"Kau tak pernah mencintaiku, Nara Shikamaru."

_Perasaannya padaku adalah persahabatan yang platonik._

"Aku sanggup menunggumu begitu lama seperti orang bodoh."

_Perasaanku padanya berbeda. Aku tak akan semudah itu mengganti namanya dengan orang lain saat aku menyatakan bahwa aku benar-benar mencintainya._

"Cinta membuat orang melakukan hal-hal bodoh. Kukira kau tahu tentang itu."

"…"

"Mungkin semua tentang cinta terlalu merepotkan untukmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**31 Januari **

Januari hampir berakhir. Beberapa menit lagi, bulan kedua akan datang. Bulan pernikahan Shikamaru. Aku masih tak tahu kapan tanggal pernikahannya.

Lembar undangan itu datang ke pintu rumahku tadi sore. Aku tak ingin membuka segelnya. Namanya yang digoreskan dengan tinta emas membuatku ingin menangis hebat. Tapi aku kelewat lelah. Tiap malam sudah kuhabiskan untuk cemburu buta pada Temari, adik sang Kazekage.

Aku berbaring di atas ranjang kamarku yang kini gelap.

Mataku memandangi langit-langit. Aku merenung. Dan aku membiarkan jendela kamarku terbuka lebar. Cuaca musim penghujan sedang dingin-dinginnya. Angin yang berembus kuat mengingatkanku pada bagaimana suasana danau yang selalu mengacak tatanan rambutku. Dulu.

Kuraih telepon selulerku. Aku diam beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya menuliskan pesan singkat untuk Sakura di sana.

_**Aku tak pernah menyesal mencintai Shikamaru. Satu-satunya yang kusesali adalah ketika aku terlalu percaya, bahwa ia mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku, Sakura.**_

Pesan itu terkirim dengan cepat. Di detik setelahnya, kumatikan benda komunikasi itu dan kulemparkan di bawah ranjang. Aku masih terdiam, lalu meraih sebuah benda tajam dan menggoreskannya di permukaan pergelangan tanganku.

Tak semudah itu melupakan cinta.

Tak semudah itu berpaling ketika manusia benar-benar mencintainya.

Lari dari Konoha ini juga bukan opsi yang sesungguhnya.

Itulah sebabnya banyak orang bunuh diri ketika hatinya patah—aku patah.

Angin malam yang dingin mengalirkan bau darah yang keluar dari tubuhku yang telah lemas. Aku tak ingin berpikir apa-apa. Yang bisa kuingat hanyalah suasana pantai yang hangat—lalu aku tersadar bahwa suasana angin malam yang kurasakan kini begitu tak sama. Dingin.

Seprai ranjangku kini warnanya makin memekat, dan bau anyir itu semakin lama semakin mendominasi udara di sekitarku. Aku akan melupakannya. Tak akan lagi ada kisah persahabatan yang dibumbui cinta. Bertahun-tahun, kini semuanya akan berakhir. Penantian itu, kesakitan yang sama-sama aku dan Shikamaru klaim keberadaannya.

Pandanganku gelap—tepat saat aku merasa Sakura datang membuka pintu kamarku dengan paksa.

Mungkin Shikamaru. Aku tak peduli.

Tak peduli lagi, meski aku terpikir jika itu memang Shikamaru—bersama _kagemane_-nya yang meraihku dengan terlambat. Karena ia terlambat menghalangi tanganku untuk menggores nadiku sendiri.

Ia terlambat.

Aku terlambat.

Perasaan kami terlambat.

**E N D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**a/n:**

_Hell yeah, saya gak yakin ini masih sah untuk dikatakan sebagai fic **SIVE 2012**. Sebenarnya saya sendiri kurang mengenal event ini. Saya lama gak nulis ShikaIno dan saya hampir bisa dikatakan hiatus._

_Saya tidak menerima rikues, dan tidak terikat dengan event apapun._

_Adapun saya mengepost fanfict ini, saya tak keberatan kalau ini dikatakan bukan untuk SIVE 2012. Karena menurut info yang ada, karya harus original/baru, sementara cerita ini adalah Orific milik saya sendiri._

_**Shikamaru as Rimba, Ino as Asha (characters belongs to Aditia Yudis/bananaprincess) – Sakura as Sarah, Naruto as Aditya. (both of them are mine)**_

_Dan lagi, saya gak mengeksplorasi urusan valentine-nya. Sumpah susah ngurusin hal-hal berbau itu dalam cerita semi canon ;) Jadi, anggaplah fanfic ini hanya sekedar cerita penutup untuk event, sebuah sumbangan dari seorang Masahiro 'Night' Seiran. Maaf untuk angst-nya di bagian ending. Maaf juga untuk semua bentuk ketidakjelasan yang ada dalam plot (karena cerpen originalnya sendiri adalah sekuel cerpen lain). Semua bentuk ke-OOC-an adalah murni karena pembuatan cerita ini berasal dari cerita original dan ide cerpen milik author bananaprincess. Di-posting-nya cerita ini juga semata-mata dilakukan karena janji untuk **Sukie 'Suu' Foxie** yang mengancam kalau saya gak nyumbang, dia gak akan membantu saya untuk event DMAC tahun depan, hahahaa. Untuk sementara, saya tidak menulis fanfic kecuali sangat mood, terlebih lagi untuk event._

_Thanks for reading^^_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


End file.
